amor ninja
by migue . A
Summary: la historia en la que mike y Flint se enamoran pero seguirán con su amor a pesar de las dificultades?


En mi opinión esta pareja me gusta mucho... o y perdón si es que hay faltas de ortografía

**Capítulo 1: que pasaría **

Nunca se imaginaron que sea lo que hubiera pasado si en vez de que Flint se encontrara con Amanda se hubiera encontrado con Mike pues esto fue lo que paso…

Mike llago al edificio donde había sonado la alarma y comenzó buscar al ladrón y cuando no lo pudo encontrar se dio cuenta de que era una falsa alarma, pero quien pudo haber hecho una falsa alarma.

_Por teléfono:_

"_Owen, aquí no hay nadie parece que fue una falsa alarma, pero investigare un poco"_

Mike comenzó a buscar encontró algo que le pareció sospechoso, un pedazo de vidrio y parecía ser de una ventana, Mike siguió el rastro de pedazos rotos y llego a una ventana rota, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver que estaba rota pero más allá había alguien, alguien que a Mike no le agradaba mucho… Mike bajo porque pensaba que él podría estar herido

"Flint estas bien?"

Lamentablemente el chico rubio no lo pudo escuchar ya que estaba inconsciente

"Flint, despierta"

Trato de moverlo un poco pero descubrió que Flint no lo escuchaba y lo peor es que Flint estaba herido, tenía vidrios clavados en el cuerpo y cara, Mike se sentía preocupado pero no sabía porque, él era su rival, pero aun sin saber por qué, Mike lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y salió de ahí pensando que todavía podría estar en peligro, salió de ahí con Flint entre sus brazos y se dirigió al edificio más cercano, lo dejo en el piso y nuevamente trato de despertarlo.

"Flint por favor despierta"

Mike no lo podía creer él estaba a punto de llorar, Mike nunca pensó que podría llorar por una persona como Flint, sin embargo así fue, Mike estaba llorando por Flint

"wau nunca pensé verte llorar por mi Mike, pensé que me odiabas"

Mike no lo podía creer Flint está despierto pero lo vio llorar

"si claro, como si pudiera llorar por ti, solo pensé en cómo se pondría Amanda al verte así" dijo limpiándose un poco las lágrimas de los ojos

"yo pensé que…"

"ja enserio pensaste que podría estar llorando por alguien como tú?"

"yo… no"

"es solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio"

La verdad es que ya hace un tiempo que a Mike le gusta Flint aunque él no sabe por qué la verdad es que no sabe mucho de él pero Amanda le contaba tantas historias de las cosas que hacía y lo guapo que era Mike no podía evitar enamorarse de Flint y aunque nunca lo aceptaría él sabía que él era bisexual pero jamás se lo diría a Owen ni a Amanda bueno claro a menos que fuera necesario y Mike esperaba que nunca fuera necesario.

"porque aunque seas mi peor enemigo, no podría dejarte mal herido"

"gracias, pero no creo poder moverme"

"bueno en ese caso tendré que llevar cargando" dicho esto Mike tomo a Flint entre sus brazos

POV: Flint

No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, Mike me está llevando en sus brazos y no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero por qué, no me gusta Mike a mí me gusta Amanda, esto es tan extraño porque él realmente se ve muy guapo en ese traje ninja, creo que es hora de dejar a un lado lo de Mike, debo recuperarme para ir a buscar…

"oye Mike, a donde me llevas?"

"mi primera opción era llevarte al hospital pero seguro te pedirán tus datos y no creo que quieras dárselos, luego pensé que te podría llevar a la guarida pero no porque sabrías donde está, y por ultimo mi casa ya que mi padre no está y ahí te podría cuidar o llamar a un doctor"

"tu casa?"

"si, hay algún problema?"

"no ninguno"

Me llevo hasta su casa donde entramos por la ventana y me recostó sobre su cama

"Mike dime donde dormiré para poder moverme de tu cama"

"no seas tonto, tu dormirás en mi cama"

"qué, no Mike tu duerme en tu cama yo solo me recostare en algún lugar" trate de levantarme pero el dolor me lo hizo imposible bueno era eso y que Mike me empujo de nuevo en su cama, no puedo creer que él sea tan atento aun después de que trato de quitarle a Amanda, bueno para ser honesto ya no me interesa tanto Amanda.

"claro que no Flint tú tienes que descansar y no descansaras en otro lugar que no sea mi cama"

"gracias"

"no hay problema, ahora te traeré alcohol, unas vendas y algo para el dolor, no te muevas"

Mike salió de la habitación y espere un poco cuando empecé a oír unos extraños ruidos, trate de levantarme solo para conseguir caer, seguí escuchando ruidos extraños y por más dolor que me provocaban las heridas me levante lo mejor que pude, tome mi arco y flechas, y me dirigí a ver lo que sucedía y cuando abrí la puerta para ver que Mike estaba peleando con algunos otros ninjas trate de ayudar pero no podía alzar los brazos, cuando los ninjas me vieron uno de ellos me lanzo una estrella ninja, esperando el impacto cerré los ojos, pero cuando no sentí ningún otro dolor que no viniera de mis heridas abrí los ojos para ver que Mike había recibido el impacto por mi, cunado los otros ninjas se marcharon Mike calla al suelo y me dirigí hacia el para tratar de ayudarlo solo para encontrar que estaba desmallado

POV: Mike

Lo único que recuerdo fue que me dieron con una estrella ninja y escuchar una voz preocupada pero después de eso mi vista se llenó en blanco, cuando desperté pude ver que estaba en mi habitación rodeado por Owen, Amanda, mi papa y Flint, esperen mi papa?

"papa que haces aquí!"

"tranquilo Mike, tu papa vino cuando supo que habían entrado _ a robar _ a la casa"

Escuche que Flint me hablaba desde un lado de mi cama pero aún estaba sentado ya que sus heridas eran mayores y peores que las mías

"si claro, estoy bien, pero creo que al que deberían ayudar es a Flint, está herido y más que yo"

"no, estoy bien Mike ya me siento mejor"

Era mas que obvio que Flint estaba tratando de ocultar el dolor que tenía en el torso

"enserio crees que me voy a creer eso?, ven yo ya me siento mejor y tú debes de descansar"


End file.
